Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${8k-5k}$
Solution: Combine the ${k}$ terms: 8 k − 5 k = = ( 8 − 5 ) k 3 k { \begin{eqnarray} 8{k} - 5{k} &=& (8 - 5){k} \\ &=& 3{k} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $3k$.